No Holding Back
by R. M. Jackson
Summary: It was the night before her wedding, but she was having sudden reservations. Luke had barely said one word to her all night. It hadn't ticked her off before, but the silence between them was starting to drive Lorelai up the wall. JavaJunkie oneshot.


This fic is a challenge from Java. The infamous "Author, Out Of Water" challenge had me set up to write something I'd never written before. In my case, I'd never written Java Junkie. Sure, there's a _touch_ in **The Rest of the Sun Belongs to Me**, but that isn't much. So here's my JavaJunkie fic. It was supposed to be fluffy, but since I'm not the master of fluff...well, take it from there.

This story is for Java! I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.

**Disclaimer:** I own only the idea and the $400 computer that helped me with it.

Lorelai sat in the diner silently. It was the night before her wedding, but she was having sudden reservations. Luke had barely said one word to her all night. It hadn't ticked her off before, but the silence between them was starting to drive Lorelai up the wall. Most of the time, Luke preferred to keep to himself, but tonight he was pushing it. She finished that last of her coffee and thrust the cup out for a refill. Instead of his typical arguing, Luke poured more coffee into Lorelai's cup. She began to drink it immediately, but he didn't relinquish the pot. He clenched the handle as he looked into Lorelai's eyes. The bright blue orbs were filled with disgrace and regret, two emotions Luke could read on her. These emotions, however, were not supposed to be lingering the night before her wedding. He wanted her to speak just as much as she wanted him to speak. They exchanged glances knowingly. Luke was never one to speak up, but Lorelai was never one to be quiet. She took in a breath fiercely, mentally preparing for the tense conversation they would probably have.

"I'm gonna have it, Luke. The whole package: a man who finally cares for me and Rory, loves me no matter what, and wants to spend the rest of his life with me." Lorelai twirled her coffee cup absentmindedly as she spoke.

"Lorelai," he started, working up his courage to say what was on his mind. It was the first time he had dared to speak in the last hour.

"It's perfect," Lorelai continued, ignoring Luke's tired interruption. She drank her coffee slowly, waiting for Luke to say something.

He held back, but he didn't know why.

"My wedding. I'm getting married tomorrow," she mused, staring into the cup. She had hoped the answer would appear in the coffee, but she was out of luck. Again, she waited for Luke to say something.

He held back once more, but though nothing of it.

She drained the last drop of coffee from the cup and packed her things up. "You're coming tomorrow?" she asked, although she wasn't sure how the wedding would go if her eyes were fixed on him through the whole ceremony.

Luke nodded numbly. He hadn't noticed before, but he was still gripping onto the handle of the coffee pot so hard he was losing the feeling in his fingers.

Lorelai frowned. He was being cold toward her. She should have figured he would be. For some reason, her marriage was a touchy subject for him. "I guess I should get going. Big day tomorrow," she said. Lorelai was just about out the door when Luke let go of the coffee pot, allowing it smash to the ground with a crushing finality. _Just like his heart. _She was almost home before the blood rushed back to his brain. Not even bothering to lock up or shut the lights, Luke ran, bolted even, out the door. It closed with a bang as he chased after her, flannel shirt fanning out behind him. Panicked, Luke look around. Lorelai was nowhere to be seen. Silently, he walked around the driveway. The chuppah was set up in its glory. He look around until his eyes locked in on the beloved chuppah. Lorelai was sitting cross legged underneath it, staring at the moon.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," she said whimsically, hoping to provoke a response.

"I know," he said simply and sat next to her in the grass.

She turned to face Luke. Somehow, he was different tonight. Lorelai wasn't sure if it was the moon, the chuppah, or because she was getting married tomorrow. Instead of wondering any further, she leaned over and hugged him. What she needed now was the comfort of a friend.

"Lorelai," he said softly, feeling his words ready to burn a hole inside him. "Don't get married," he said, softer still, but loud enough for Lorelai to hear him.

She released herself from the hug and drew back. "What?" she gasped.

"Don't get married," he repeated, more confident than before.

Amusement danced in her eyes before the anger hit. "Why?" she demanded.

Luke answered her with a kiss. At first he thought she would pull away, but she deepened the kiss. When she finally broke away, Lorelai stood up hastily and brushed herself off.

"Now?" she asked. "You do this now?" Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks in fat droplets. "I have waited for you, Luke Danes! Waited! I've waited for you to make this move for so long, and you finally kiss me on the eve of my wedding day!" She was getting hysterical, but Luke tried not to let it bother him.

"Lorelai," he started.

"I gave you so many chances!" she bellowed.

Luke touched her hand. All he needed was this last chance. "Lorelai..."

"And I pined. I waited. I watched you date, as you watched me date. You're not supposed to do this now!"

In the time of passion, Luke watched Lorelai run from him as he contemplated chasing her. She didn't look back until he had caught up to her.

"I hate that I love you," she said.

"Don't hate it," he said gruffly.

"I waited," she said softly.

"Wait longer," he demanded.

Lorelai kissed him fiercely. "I'm not getting married tomorrow," she said defiantly.

"I know," he said, a cocky tone evading his voice. "I've always loved you, Lorelai Gilmore."

"And I've always known," she responded, sealing their moment with a kiss.


End file.
